Three Days Later
by Music.Junkie4
Summary: After Bella's change, she's left different than any other - Bella can't smell blood. How will it affect her life as a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**I came home from school today, and as I go the mail, this chapter was writing itself in my head. It just kept going, so I typed it up for all you guys to read. I hope you like it!**

**This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's temporary)  
After we're gone (like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard (do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)**

**-Stockholm Syndrome – Blink 182**

3 days.

3 of the longest days in my life. They were defiantly the most painful, but in a odd, twisted way, they were the most joyful too. Because, because of these 3 days of physical torture, I'll able to live all of eternity.

I'll be with Edward forever.

That, in its own, is a reward that I don't think I should deserve, but I will take it. I'd be a fool not too.

But, finally, the transformation was over. It had finally ended, and not the scents and the sights of the woods hit me like a bullet. Everything was so much… brighter. More colorful in a way that nobody can describe. Only a select few can, and I was one of those few.

And the smells! I felt like some miracle had taken over me, and in its place was this... this… all powerful person. But the person was me.

It was a pretty odd feeling.

I don't know how much time had passed since I'd been just staring around me, but finally Edward's voice broke it. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Bella?" came his voice from right behind me. I turned and looked at him, a smile on my face. His breath got caught in his throat as he stared at me.

Wait, wait, wait. _I_ was dazzling _him?_ Wow, this was a first. …And I could use this later.

I smiled wider. "Yes?" I asked in a voice that was bell like. How fitting that I should sound like my name.

But before he could respond, something came over me. Not really something bad, just a memory.

I would be beautiful now.

I raced over to a nearby stream, surprising myself because I didn't trip, and then bent over it dangerously. I looked….

Pretty much the same.

The only thing that had really changed was that now I looked more of how I did after Alice gave me one of her many makeovers. I did look beautiful, don't get me wrong, but not really how I was expecting. Just a bit… plain still.

That's when I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Bella, my Bella. I love you," he said and kissed me. I turned around to face him, and a smile erupted on my lips. Did he know how much he meant to me? He couldn't. He couldn't comprehend how important he was to my world. He _was_ my world.

"I love you too," I said and kissed his lips. This was a nice. No holding back now that he couldn't hurt me. Ho worries. No problems. We were able to be ourselves. It was the best feeling in the world to know that.

"Cummon, lets go back to your house," I said after a few minutes. I didn't really want to break up our reunion, but I wanted to see everyone else too. I could just see Alice bouncing up and down too.

Edward nodded, and smiled his at me. I could see some worry lines creased into his forehead, not doubt from him watching me go through all that I had these past days. It was selfish of me to put him through it all, but I knew that he wouldn't have it any other way, and neither would I. So, this was how it ended working out.

I traced his face for a second with my fingers to absorb it in this new body I had been given, and the lines on his forehead decreased. We both smiled, and he picked me up and deposited me on his back.

I chuckled in his ear. Edward turned his face to look at me, and raised an eyebrow questioningly as he made to leave our meadow.

"As much as I would love you to give me a piggy back ride, you know, I can run like you now too," I told him. "Heck, I might even be faster, but I doubt it." If he could blush, he would be scarlet now.

"I forgot already," he mumbled, and I climbed down his back.

I smiled at him again. Dang, did I feel so good now! I felt like I could fly! "Yeah, I figured as much." Then, without giving him a warning, I took off in the direction of his house.

My sense of direction was perfect, and so was my speed. I didn't fall over once, and I didn't even stumble on anything. I was amazed. Jumping over a couple of bunnies and a squirrel who didn't hear my approach, I beat Edward home.

Alice was waiting on the porch, and I could tell the rest of the family was just inside, probably at the TV or something.

"She's back!" called Alice as she hurried down to me. Alice looked at me strangely for a second, and I'm not even sure if it was just my eyes or what, but the next second I was getting a hug that had I been given when I was still human, I would be dead. Typical Alice.

Next came Emmett. He picked me off the ground and swung me around. He kept repeating, "You're a vampire! You're a vampire!" like it was a show tune that he liked, and he was expecting them all to join in any minute. I laughed.

Then, Jasper gave me a much smaller hug them Emmett – who could still be heard singing "You're a vampire!" from behind us – which was fallowed by one from Esme ("So good to finally have you in the family!") and Carlisle (a nod, and "Welcome to the Cullen household Bella."). Rosalie only stood in the back, eyeing me. No doubt she had wondered if I was prettier then her.

Not like that could happen. But, something was missing.

Edward.

He had emerged from the wood before Emmett had hugged me and put his arm around my waist, but he seemed distracted in some way.

We were all in the front room, sitting with our partners as we talked. None if it really pertained to me, but I saw Edwards eyes flick to Carlisle more than once from my spot on his lap.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, a bit of pain in my eyes. I had just gotten out of the most painful three days in my life, and my angel wouldn't talk to me. It was torturous all over again.

"Nothing my love," he said and wrapped his arms around me tighter. Something was still troubling him.

"Edward, what is it? You're killing me." Only then did he really look at my face. He smiled in a way to try to cheer me up, but it only frightened me more. What was wrong? Why wouldn't he tell me?

"It's just… I noticed something on our way home. For one, you didn't trip at all." I ignored this mark on my balance – after all, I knew it was true – and waited for him to continue. "And for two, you didn't attack those animals. The thirst should've been driving you mad, but you jumped right over them as if they weren't there."

His eyebrows snapped together as he contemplated what could be wrong with me, but I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't even be a decent vampire! Gosh, what's wrong with me?!

"Bella, Bella calm down," he said and rubbed my back in soothing circles. It helped a bit, and after a few minutes, I was breathing normal again. Not that I really needed to anyway…

"This is odd. Are you sure you saw the rabbits Edward?" came Carlisle's voice. He was obviously trying to figure out what was wrong, seeing as he had is Doctor Face on.

Edward nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I almost attacked the things myself."

I almost smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"We'll figure this out Bella. It's okay," came Edwards reassuring voice. I nodded a slight bit, and leaned against his chest, my face buried in his neck. "Plus, this might be for the better," he then added.

Before I could ask what he meant, Alice gasped and exclaimed, "So, _that's_ why!"

I wrinkled my brow, and asked her, "So that's why what?"

"That's why I saw your eyes the color that ours are! They were topaz! You know as well as we do that that shouldn't happen for another year, assuming you don't slip up"- at this, Edward growled a bit, but it wasn't loud. Alice just ignored him- "but my vision took place tomorrow I think! Wow, this is weird…"

I could only agree. It was just my first day as a vampire, and already something was wrong with me. But then I remembered Edward saying something a minute ago.

"Edward, why would this be for the better?" I asked. He smiled at my curious expression.

"Because, my love, you might be able to go back to the human world all the sooner. You might get to see Charlie in only a couple of days." Wow. This brightened my mood entirely. Being able to see my father again…

Of course, I had been ready to go on without him. I had planned on never seeing it again, but not that I though that I'd be able too see him…. Well, my outlook of eternity seemed to lighten a bit.

**Yeah, so that was it. Usual chapters will be a bit longer, but for some reason, I can't do long first chappys… it's like a curse or something. But, yeah!**

**-Peace out 'til next time…. (dundunDUN)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Minor changes in the story. Bella and Edward are engaged – as it says not to far in – but they are still only half way through their senior year. The last chapter, this one, and maybe the next few (I don't know how many…) take place over winter break. So… yeah.**

**No, I don't know how long this story's going to get, so just hang with me. **

**Just after I posted the first chapter, I found this song called When Your Heart Stops Beating by 44. You can tell just by the title that it's a good Twilight song, can't you? Well, since I didn't put it up for that last chapter, it'll be up for this one.**

**I'll be there when your heart stops beating**

**I'll be there when your last breath's taken away**

**In the dark when there's no one listening **

**In the times when we both get carried away**

**When we both get carried away**

**-When Your Heart Stops Beating by 44**

Now, I was among the others, sitting on Edwards lap in the living room. We were just kind of watching the TV, but I couldn't really see it. I was too caught up in my thoughts.

Being able to see Charlie again….

Seeing Renee and maybe even Jake too, if he'd let me….

That really did lighten my outlook on eternity, if only by a little. Of course, I'd never be able to go to Jacksonville to visit Renee or Phil, but they could always come here. Like, for Christmas or something…

And all through it all, I'd have my angel no matter what, so I was set. I could live with it. But, to be able to see them again, if only for a couple of years…. It just made me happier.

I didn't know how long I had just been thinking, when Edward brought me out of my thoughts with a question. "What're you thinking, love?" I twisted to look up at him, and noticed the familiar frustrated look in his eyes that always appeared when he was trying to figure out what I was thinking, and was never successful. Now was one of the times when I was immensely happy he couldn't read then. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about me seeing Jake, so soon after I had practically broken Jakes heart. To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure if I'm even ready for that.

I twisted my engagement ring around and around my finger aimlessly for a few minutes. Only then did I look around the room. Everyone was gone, and I noticed that the sky outside was a darker color then usual. It was approaching dusk, and fast too. Being immortal really slowed down my inner time clock.

I turned back to Edward, and gave him a kiss. "Just about Charlie and Renee and people…" No need to mention what other people, but I think that he might have figured that out on himself. He just nodded and raised a hand to my face, stroking his thumb under my eyes.

"Bella, your eyes are changing already," he whispered. Had I still been human, I would've missed it, it was so quiet.

I looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes. They're starting to change from burgundy to gold already…" His thumb stopped tracing the bruise like look under my eye - he seemed just about as stunned as I felt by this fact.

"But… But it's only been a day! Shouldn't that take at least a year?"

"Well, yes. Yes it should Bella, but it would seem as if you're writing your own rule book, now wouldn't it?" he responded, giving me the crooked smile that I loved. But, somehow it was a bit off. As if curiosity and slight worry was lurking under it. I wanted to make that smile the peaceful one it had once been.

I responded with a grim smile. "It would appear so." Then I sank back down slightly into my thoughts again, feeling him run his hands repeatedly through my hair slightly, and kissing the back of my head once and a while.

The next time I was brought out of my revere, it was by Carlisle. "Bella, Edward, a minute?" I heard him ask from his study, no louder then he would talk normally. Only the fact that he had said my name really enabled me to hear it – I would've missed it otherwise. It was hard getting used to the enhanced hearing.

I stood up and grabbed Edwards's hand, and we sprinted up the stairs. The speed I was growing to love, and now I could fully appreciate why Edward was always so happy when he ran with me on his back.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked, probably just out of politeness. Like he didn't already know…

"Bella." I looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. It took me a minute to realize that he was answering Edwards question, not asking for me.

"What about me?" I asked, slightly indignant. What could he have been thinking about..?

"Well, what you're going to do to eat," he replied evenly, looking at me with a doctors level gaze. The same that he had used so many times before when he was fixing up my arm, or my leg, or whatever body part I had managed to injure.

"What do you mean..? Wouldn't I just drink blood like all of you?" Now I was really stumped as to what he was getting at. Did they think that I couldn't handle the blood? I knew that I would need it to… well, not survive really, but to control my thirst so that I wouldn't take out an innocent human.

"Well, yes. But, if you aren't really attracted to the blood…" He let the sentence fall, knowing that we could both probably put it together by ourselves.

"Ooh… …Well, what does that mean then? Have you come to any conclusions as to what I should do?" Now that I really thought about it, I was nervous. It seemed that I would always be an odd person in my species. I think Edward could tell how I felt, because he pulled me closer against his body, and rubbed soothing circles on my arm. I was grateful for my angel.

"Carlisle? What have you come up with?" he asked calmly. Only someone that knew him well – someone like me – would note the anxiousness in his voice. He was just as worried as I was.

"Well…" Carlisle said, and stood up from behind his desk from where he was seated. "I think you won't need to hunt as often as we will, and that you'll just have to hunt the same way as us. Maybe with the lack of your hunting trips, you'll become more accustomed to the animal blood, and in turn it may draw you to it." Then he looked me right in the eyes. "Bella, I'm not positive about this either. I think our best option is to just let it pan out. We can only try what we can, and hope it works."

My shoulders slumped a bit, but I nodded. It was the only way. The only thing that we could really do. Still thought, I couldn't help but fell… almost left out. Like I should be able to hunt, but because of this stupid little rule – a thing that only _I_ would happen to get – I couldn't. It seemed unfair.

Now, seeing my family seemed to almost drown in comparison to being a normal vampire.

I almost laughed outright at that. A normal vampire.

The next few days were spent trying to get me to hunt, and testing me around humans. My eyes were now the same shade as Edward and Alice's, if a bit on the brown side. That seemed to be another one of my odd traits that I had brought over. I'm sure that I'm making vampire history, with just wanting to be one in the first place, but now this, with me being so… abnormal… that must set a record for sure.

But, anyway.

I had been able to get up right next to a human, and not have any odd desire to kill it for its blood. Which, I would only say is a good thing. But, unfortunately, it was the same way with animals. For them, I was always a good pull into its blood, before even a spark of my vampiric instinct took over, and then I would suck it dry. It was a bit unsettling, to say the least. It was almost as if I was forcing myself to eat when I'm not quite hungry – or drink when I'm not thirsty.

No humans really seemed to have any effect on me at all though. I still almost felt… repulsed at the blood. Like when I was a human. The smell… The way it had faint rust and iron smell lingering in it… The smell that had made me noxious on more then one occasion, but the smell that didn't really bother me anymore. I think I was immune to human blood.

But even better than that, was now I would be able to go to college, like Edward wanted (even though I really didn't want to… not yet anyway) and I'd be able to see everyone again. I'd be able to see Angela, Jess, Mike, Ben… all of my old friends. The friends that I had been about to give up, but now I didn't have to.

Yey.

Christmas came and went. The Cullen's really didn't do Christmas before me, but this year I got a little something for Edward, and he me.

I was pleased to see that he was surprised when he opened my concert tickets to a favorite band of ours – Green Day. They had been a favorite since when I was still human, and Edward had always been a fan since when they first formed in California. Now we'd be able to go to it together. And, the concert was just over in Seattle, so the ride to get there wouldn't be to bad either.

But what he got me… It took my breathe away.

**Ooh! Mini cliffie. I can just see you guys starting to hate me. But, if I didn't do this, then would you really still want to read it? **

**Anyhoo, sorry it took me so long to update! It's been done for a couple of days, but I completely forgot about this story! I've been too caught up with my original story that I'm writing. It's called **_**Summer's Fate**_** and you can check that out over at Hehe. **

**And my other story must be calling to you too, isn't it? It's called Coming Home. **

**But, anyway, I got this one out for my editor/ beta sillygoose2332 because I have to live up to the point system! laughs But, thank you to all who review! I really does encourage me to write faster, and hey! You get to read it faster. Sounds good to me, what about you?**

**That said, review, review, review!**

**-Peace out 'til next time… (dundunDUN)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oh.My.Gosh. I didn't realize that I hadn't updated this in forever! Seriously, time flies... But, basically, I forgot about this story. Sorry guys... someone could've sent me a reminder, but oh - well. This is the last chapter, I hope you like it._**

I quickly unwraped the paper from around the box, but I slowed down a little as I took the lid off of it

I quickly unwrapped the paper from around the box, but I slowed down a little as I took the lid off of it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace that I had ever seen. It was a silver heart with smaller diamonds on the right arch, and it was hanging from a silver chain. **_(Pics on my profile, I hope)_**

Reverently – making sure to be extra careful with it – I took it out of the box and simply stared at it for a few minutes. It took my breath away,.

"Bella," Edward whispered my name in my ear. I turned around on his lap a little bit to look at him, finally taking my eyes off my gift. "Would you like me to help you put it on?" he then asked.

I nodded and swept my hair up and out of the way with one hand as he took the necklace out of the other. Edward carefully put it around my neck – his actions were still very slow, like they had been when I was human – and then closed the clasp. I let my hair down, and then gently picked it up off of my chest so that I could get a closer look at it. Words couldn't describe now much I loved it, and I could tell that Edward knew that as he looked in my eyes. He smiled, happy that I liked his present before I kissed him.

And let me tell you, it wasn't a small and innocent kiss.

A couple of minutes later I was tucked under Edwards arm as we laid down on his huge bed. He was humming my lullaby like he used to, to get me to sleep. Now, however, whenever he hummed it, it would always calm me down. I loved the affect that Edward had on me.

But right now the lullaby was working. I was very calm. The wedding was scheduled to be on January 1st, and Renee and Phil were flying up for it. Originally we were going to "elope" (or so I'd tell Charlie, Renee and Phil) with only the Cullen's to see the wedding. It was one of the disadvantages of being a vampire, I supposed. My own family wouldn't' have been able to see my wedding.

But, now, because of my little… talents, I would be able to have the humans around. Most of the human friends I had had at school would also be coming. And, if they asked how I looked so good I would just tell them Alice had a way with make-up. Unfortunately I would have to wear brown contacts so they wouldn't question my suddenly topaz eyes, but it was still worth it.

New Years came and passed. We celebrated like everyone else did, by watching the ball drop on the TV (next year we're going to New York to see it in person) and we cheered like idiots. The funny part was, so did Carlisle and Esme. Then, all four couples in the house gave their respective partners a New Year kiss. It shocked me a bit when I realized that I had never seen Alice and Jasper or Carlisle and Esme kiss before. I mean, sure, I knew they did… but seeing is different than knowing.

But, unfortunately, Emmett was having a little bit to much fun. Twenty minutes after the ball had dropped he had stripped and was running around the house naked. According to Edward he did this every year – the trip to New York seemed even more appealing.

The only person that seemed to fully appreciate Emmett's' naked state, was, not surprisingly, Rosalie. She laughed and wolf whistled and Esme was yelling at him to go put on some clothes (she was stressing pants). After a minute he went up to his and Roses room. But, Rose was quick to follow. I didn't think they were going to come out any time soon.

It was less than 24 hours later and I was getting married. _I was getting married._ I kept repeating it to myself, the words not sinking in at first. I mean, sure, I _knew_ that I was – I'd been planning this day for months, along with Alice – but the day was finally here.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't' having second thoughts about marrying Edward. In fact, I was ecstatic I _got_ to marry him.

Would it make sense if I said I was too happy? It just wasn't setting in. But, as Alice helped me step into my wedding dress, it finally did.

"I'm getting married," I said aloud. "I'm getting married!" When I repeated it again, my face broke out into a huge smile. I was getting married, to the most perfect man of all time.

Alice squealed and bounced up and down – she had been all morning, and I knew she would all the way through the wedding. She seemed just as happy that she got to be the Maid-of-Honor as I was that I was getting married. She had been overjoyed when I had asked her if she would be it, and had quickly agreed. Of course, she probably knew I was going to ask her before I even was completely sure, but that's Alice for you.

The actual ceremony seemed to fly by. All that I could focus on was Edward. He was all that mattered. In fact, I almost forgot to say "I do." How sad would that have been? As it was, I'm sure that I had never been so happy before as I was now. Sure, in the past I had argued with Edward about wanting to get married… but looking back I see how foolish I was. Really, what girl in their right mind wouldn't love him?

Later, during the first dance as husband and wife I was content. More so than I had been in a long time. And I was very happy. Very happy. Dancing around the dance floor with Edward, practically everyone's eyes on us, I laid my head on his chest.

"I'll love you forever, Isabella," Edward said to me. His cheek was resting on the top of my head, and he kissed my forehead. His tone was so laced with love that I had no reason to not believe him. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you to, Edward," I said, and gave him a kiss on his stone lips. "Forever."

**_Review please._**


End file.
